1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to an electronic device with a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
The universal serial bus (USB) interface, which has Plug 'n Play (PNP), hot insertion/hot swapping and other functions, is a very popular data transmission interface applied to peripheral devices. A conventional electronic device includes a plurality of USB interfaces arranged in a line. However, a USB device being connected to one USB interface of the electronic device may prevent the adjacent USB interface from being used by another USB device. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.